


A lonely tech

by Kelliskip



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Kylo ren is a lonely technician. Solution get a android friend of course.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An au idea I had on tumblr and decided to make it a fic

Kylo ren is a technician, who happens to work for the First Order a very popular and powerful company.  Kylo ren is a lonely technician  matter of fact. Working for the First Order pay good money but it's not that much interaction with anyone.  He works and build products at home, so when he's done he ships them to whoever ask for the product.  Kylo tried going out and talking to people, and yeah that's a fail.  Whenever he is out and always he whispers about how he looks like he kill someone. Or what's wrong with him, why does he look so angry. Kylo not an angry person, he might have  an attitude issue. He tried to be "happy" around people, but that just turns them off feeling awkward and weirded out by him.  So Kylo just keeps to his self and everyone else out, even his own mom and dad who loves him dear but they decide to leave him be.

Nighttime*

Kylo just got done with a product ( what was it he didn't bother remembering but it wasn't hard to make. He hears a knock at his door and goes to answer it. When he opens the door no one is there ( no ones never there). He looks down and its the daily mail. Most of the mail is the usual: next days product orders, a letter from his mom and dad, and a magazine of tools he can order, and a business card?    _That's new_ , Kylo speaks out loud ( man its been a while hearing his voice).  The card apparently is about androids funded by the First Order.  Their called Storms and are suppose to help assist the company's workers.  Kylo looks at the card thinking about this offer. All he needs to do is just call or order online for a Storm. _Maybe I should get one, could use the extra hands. Or better yet just someone to talk._ Inspect the card on last time he goes to his computer and type the web address and he orders a Storm. It only be a few days till it comes to his house. When the android comes maybe they'll be friends, that's all he wants really. Plus he doesn't even have to worry about it judging him.  _That'll be nice_ kylo mumbles before going to sleep.


	2. FN-2187

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FN-187 arrives and Kylo is very happy.

Three days has passed and Kylo's Storm finally arrives.   Two men enter his house with a very large crate which is taller than him. Once the box was placed and open, Kylo was amazed at what he was seeing.  It was a man with dark skin, musclar around the chest and shoulders. He was even short which supirsed him, but this is his first time seeing an android so what can you do. One of the men were downloading programing into the droid while the other told Kylo about what it was suppose to do and call if there was any issues.  Before the men left they ask Kylo to sign the paperwork and gave him a manual about the droid. In return Kylo gave them a tip and they left wthout another word.

It was a bout 15 mintues before Kylo actual turned on his new friend. He decided to inspect him more. So far the android looked almost human, if you looked hard enough you could see tiny screws around his joints. On the back of his neck there was a usb port and plug compartment. All he had to do was do a little push on his neck and it opened inside below the plug was a red light button. Kylo touched it and the android turned on. Kylo took a few steps back to see the android wake up. It sounded there was a low buzzing noise. Then the android eyes opened up, and man his eyes they were so _human_ it made Kylo smile.

"Hello my name is FN-2187.  What is that you need me to do sir? FN said it sounded robotic when it introduce itself. But when he ask the question it didn't sound robotic. Interesting.

" Hi umm FN....I'm uh Kylo ren, but you can call me Kylo." he told FN gosh why did he sound so nervous. he looked again and FN just stared at him.

"Oh right umm you want to do something. Let's see how about we get you a change of clothes, how that sound." he asked

" Whatever you wish is fine Kylo. I like that name" FN said with was that happiness in his voice. Kylo smiled at him and they went to his bedroom to the closet. Kylo handed FN a black t-shirt that had a the solar system on it with a pair of black sweatpants. Fn changed into them after Kylo told him he doesn't have to change in front of him, but also getting a glance at FN abs. When FN returned, Kylo couldn't help but smile he looked nice in them.

"Those look nice on you FN. Hmm you know what I'm gonna call you Finn sounds better doesn't it" Kylo said proud with what he said

"Finn. I like that, thank you Kylo" Finn sounded so happy.  Before Kylo could say anything Finn hugged him. Kylo was stunned by this. The android Finn who he just got and meet an hour ago is hugging him.  Kylo hugged Finn back after a few mintues that flet like hours he let go of Finn asking if he wanted to help cook dinner. He knew the answer was yes but it doesn't hurt asking.  This was the best thing Kylo ever did and he thanks the First order quietly sending Finn to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far so good. Next chapter will be Finn and kylo bonding an Finn learning new things.


	3. Good job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Finn bonding ,also Finn being a cute android.

Kylo Ren is really enjoying Finn's company. Kylo also learned Finn is a curious and fast learning android.

When Kylo is working on a product, he see Finn standing behind him watching. When Kylo turn around he could have sworn he saw a red glow on Finn's cheeks. Kylo just smile and ask if Finn would like to help. Kylo smiles on how excited Finn was helping him and asking question.  Kylo nd Finn went shopping so Finn can have clothes of his own.  Finn likes the color blue, so almost all his shirts has blue in them.  At one point in the store Finn had walked off, Kylo was actually worried and started running around looking for the android. He found Finn who was in the cereal while wondering why there was different boxes. Kylo explained that people have different tastes for it. Finn nod his head and asked if they could get one of each box to see if he had different tastes too.  Kylo admit he was a little embarrassed leaving the store with a cart filled with only cereal and milk, another cart with clothes and toiletries, and a cart with actual food. But Finn didn't seem to care or mind the staring eyes. ( Also androids can eat and sleep its not really a thing they need but Finn loves to do it)

Its only been a couple of days having Finn and Kylo began to notice that android really likes being close to him.  One night Kylo was sleep and heard a knock at his door.  " Kylo are you awake" he whispered. " I am now what's wrong?" he asked sleepily. " Can I sleep with you?" "Oh yeah you can" Kylo moved over a little bit the bed wasn't that big but it could fit the two of them. Finn thanked Kylo and got in the bed saying good night. Kylo didn't notice but when he woke up that morning Finn head was on his chest. ( While Fine was "sleeping" you could hear a soft buzz/humming sound coming from his generator.)

Kylo was back working again and told Finn he could watch TV or walk around the house. Finn was walking he saw a cardboard box with a red stamp on it. Finn being curious opened the box to find tiny colorful bricks. Inspect the small bricks that appeared to have different sizes, he put two and two together stacking the bricks. Finn amazing at this decided to build with them.

1 hour later*

Kylo was taking a break from the product which was quite large.  Wondering where Finn was or doing he was about to call his name but Finn came out from one of the bedrooms. " Kylo look what I made." Finn said excitedly. In his hands looked like a pilot plane, it even had its own pilot.  "That's amazing Finn"  Kylo said with a proud voice. He actual forgot he had those bricks. His dad would mail them to him but he never got around to building anything from them. Kylo was glad his dad gifts didn't go to completely to waste.  Kylo looked and saw Finn was still smiling, so he gave Finn a kiss on the forehead saying good job. That red glow was back on Finn's cheeks again.  Finn really like what Kylo just did and wonder if Kylo could do that more. Maybe Finn should do that to Kylo he thought.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn likes playing with legos. He also likes forehead kisses too.


	4. Finn returns the favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is stressed out and Finn makes Kylo feel better

Maybe today was just not Kylo's day.  Everything was fine at first his morning was good. He helped Finn make breakfast. Honestly where did it go wrong. It was the product. A big one at that a part was missing, and Kylo and Finn looked everywhere in the house just in case it somehow was misplaced but no it didn't come with it. So know Kylo went through five automatic voice message systems. Three which put him on whole and was almost about to throw the phone at the wall if he heard that damn _We appreciate your patience please wait and listen to this song_. When someone finally picked up they didn't know what Kylo was asking for ( he sure they were trying to ignore him now) and transferred him to so one else. And now he's on hold again and the phone is now turned into pieces.  

You think that would scare Finn, but no it just made him worried. Why is Kylo sad. Was it the missing piece or the phone. Finn wasn't sure, but what he was sure of was that Kylo not happy and needs to feel better. Kylo was sitting in on the sofa with his hands covering his face. Finn walked up to Kylo and kissed the top of his head. Kylo removed his hands and stared at Finn. " Why did you do that" he wasn't angry just wanted to know.  " You seem upset thought that might help. Do you not feel better?" Kylo did but with a question like that he couldn't help his self.  " Sorta but I think one more kiss will do the trick, right here" He said pointing at his mouth. Finn nodded his head and sat on Kylo lap. Kylo was going to say something but decided not and just let Finn kiss him. And for an Android he's a  good kisser, he was even using his tongue. But Kylo had to push away for a bit to one breath and two cause it appears Finn face was fully red with some steam forming around him.  Interesting he thought. " D-did that work" he said waving the steam away.  " Yes I do, thank you Finn"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short but I'm back in school now so updates might be slow. And the chapters may be short as well. Right now the chapters are just Kylo and Finn doing things together. So an actual plot might not come around right away. Thanks for reading


	5. Jakku Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Finn go to the beach.

There's a beach near Kylo ren's area, well its a man-made beach from the First Order. To make sure their workers can relaxe if needed. Kylo decided to take Finn with him sense he's never been their before. Kylo only been their once  but he didn't stay long.  They brought basic things for a beach, towels, beach toys, and sunscreen( for Kylo) and a tool box just incase water starts messing up Finn ( he's waterproof but better safe than sorry). Kylo had a black tank top with a hood attached to it that had a red shark on it with matching swim trunks that had little red sharks on it ( a gift from his mom when she heard there was a beach). Finn had a blue zip up hoodie with cut of sleeves and swim trunk that was dark blue with   white starfish on them. 

They decided to walk sense it was only a few blocks away from home, plus parker was bad so they dodged a bullet with that. Finding an actual spot on the beach was challenging to say the least. Finn seemed to want a spot near the snack bar but that area was full, they tried going to one spot where it had umbrellas but that was full too. So they had a spot next to the shore rocks which also seemed to have a lot of seaweed, but Finn didn't mind so Kylo doesn't mind either.

So far everything was going well. Finn was enjoying making sand castle, after that they went snorkeling and saw some pretty cool fish.  After that they decided to just sit and watch the waves. Kylo decided to head to the snack bar and grab them something to drink .  Finn was just looking at the sea,  he really liked how it look  being up-close to it. Finn stop looking when he saw a ball roll to him.  "Sorry! did my ball hit you?" asked the stranger what seem liked a British accent. " No your fine, didn't even feel it." Finn picked up the ball and gave it to a woman who has around his height but just little bit shorter then him. She had brown hair that was put into three buns. It looked like what Finn would guess is work out clothes. Finn must have tune her out because she was staring at him with a curious look. " Are you a storm by any chance?" she said with a curious tone. Finn nodded his head and was about to say something but he was cut off.

" Rey?" Kylo was back holding two drinks. " Umm..hey, I see you meet Finn." Kylo wasn't sure what the two were talking about but he hoped it was good. " Finn that's a cute name. Well nice to meet you Finn, I'm Rey. I used to work with Kylo in tech but now I'm working in design for the products." Kylo only replied was quiet yes. " Well I gotta go now, pretty sure I keep my team waiting long enough. It was nice meeting you Finn, and you take care of each other. Also Kylo call me sometime so we can catch up. Bye guys!" Rey took off and Kylo final signed in relief.  " Do you want to talk...seem nervous?" Finn asked grabbing one of the drinks. Kylo smiled, Finn is good at knowing what he's feeling, and he told him they'll talk about it later.

The sun was going to set soon and both decided is was time to go home.  Before heading back Rey came and gave Finn her number, also telling Kylo not to forget about their meet up. So once they said goodbye again they headed home. All together it was a good outing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn meets Rey. There will be more chapter of Finn meeting other Star wars charcaters. Thanks everyone


	6. Meet the Solos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo parents make an unexpected visit

Its been a month and Kylo and Finn really enjoying being together. In fact the two have been showing more affection towards one another. For the most part it's always been kissing on hands, head, and mouth.  But Kylo wanted to try something _different_ , and Finn was all for trying new things.

Kylo takes Finn to their bedroom asking Finn to lay down on his back while crawled on top of him.  Kylo started kissing Finn's neck and biting him a little( not to hard tho). When Kylo got to Finn chest, he felt him heat up little and then giggling. This android is ticklish around the waist and chest, Kylo made a mental note of that. Kylo was going lower, which earned a moan from Finn. But both stopped when they heard the doorbell ring. Kylo let a grunted being annoyed by the interruption. Even Finn felt the mood was ruined. So Kylo ignored it continuing where they left off, but doorbell rang again. So he got up giving Finn a " I'm sorry" look going to the door. When Kylo opened the door we was frozen. " There you Ben, thought you weren't here." " I told you to call first but you wanted to surprise him." It was his mom and dad at his house, why? " Hey,  its Kylo dad and you should have called me." He said with a deadpan voice moving out the way to let them inside. " Nice to see you too. How's work, are they giving you a good paycheck?" he's mother said, he leaned down to let her kiss his cheek. " Work is fine, money is fine, everything is fine." he sat across from them in the living room. " Well son, talked to anyone lately got a special person-" " Han leave him alone, what he's trying to say is have you been socializing with anyone not involving work?" she asked, Kylo stared at her.  Well he has Finn who he talks to, isn't that way he got him to just have someone to talk to. _Finn is special_   to me _._

 _"_   Umm...hi"  his parents looked to see where the voice came from and Kylo turned around." I'm Finn.... Kylo's roommate", man Finn hoped his face wasn't glowing, but it  sure felt like it.  " Ben er Kylo, look at him his face is glowing he must be a big deal. Han Solo and this lovely lady is Leia. We're his parents nice to meet you." Han stuck his hand out, Finn looked at Kylo for a few seconds and then shaking  Han's hand. Leia then came up to Finn hugging him.  They looked nice and their old. Finn wonder old is Kylo exactly thing.  " So Big Deal, what how you end up being my son's roommate" Kylo and Finn stared at each other not sure how to answered that. " Han, Finn you don't have to answer that it's your business not ours. We're just glad our boy has company with him." Leia smiled, for some reason that reassured Finn about answering the question.

"Well....I'm an android. So I guess you can say I was made to be Kylo's friend." Finn said with a proud smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless Finn, and also next chapter the Solos reaction to this


	7. Dinner with the Solos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn gets to know the Solos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this took forever to think of an idea

Finn wasn't sure why he got an odd look from Kylo's parents. They didn't seem angry but he couldn't tell if they were confused or concerned. " Finn can you excuse us for a moment we like to talk to our son in private. It won't take long." Leia asked, Finn said sure sitting down on the sofa and the three went to another room.  Finn didn't seem to mine but whatever they're talking about must be important, maybe family stuff its been 45 minutes now.  A door open and the three came out Kylo seem upset, tilted his head "Is everything okay?" Han looked at him, " Everything is good Big Deal. Come on we're taking you boys to dinner.

Later*

Finn and the Solos were at a seafood restaurant. Finn learned some interesting things about them. Han works at a pawn shop now, Leia is retired and owns a company called the Resistance that used to be called the New Republic. It's a company used to help and assist people in need and protect them. Finn liked it, just people doing the right thing, he wonder if he could be part of that.

" So Big Deal Ben treating you okay? I know he can be a loose canon sometimes." Han asking he his fish, Kylo shot him a look calling him Ben. " Kylo nice, I think he's cool. He lets me do a lot of stuff, like buy cereal, play with his legos, and help him at work. We even went to the beach." Finn answered matter of fact. Kylo blushed, and Leia smiled. " Well that's good Finn, and it seems Kylo is happy with your company. Finn you seem like a good man, if you need anything give us a call okay." Leia told Finn patting his hand as reassurance. He really like her, he liked both of them actually. So why did Kylo seem like he didn't? Finn will have to ask when his parents leave. 

Dinner was good and they decided to walk around town eating ice cream. Kylo was enjoying his self and talking more around his parents.  Finn and him were actually holding hands as they walked around.  The Solos don't seem to mind at all. Han and Leia went to stay at hotel, Finn told them they can stay in his room. He prefer being in Kylo's room anyway. But they declined saying they already paid for the room. They said their good nights and that was that. Finn decided he'll ask about Kylo's parents tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this is short. I update when I update with this sorry

**Author's Note:**

> What you guys think? Let me know if you have any suggestion you think can be added to the story. All feedback is welcomed


End file.
